To be Or not to be
by Gawjuzdiva
Summary: A discussion before a mixed tag-team match on Smackdown, has brought sparks between a WWE Diva and Superstar. What will happen when Dave Batista tries to win over an unlikely diva Candice Michelle? CandiceXBatista and a litle John CenaXMaria
1. A disscussion and a mixed tag match

To be… Or not to be

**To be… Or not to be**

A discussion before a mixed tag-team match on Smackdown, has brought sparks between a WWE Diva and Superstar. What will happen when Dave Batista tries to win over an unlikely diva Candice Michelle? And what will Melina do to try and stop this pairing from happening. Set during the time before Vengeance 2007. _Melina__X__Batista__X_Candice a little Maria_X_JohnCena paring

I own nothing of WWE. Chapter 1

Friday Night Smackdown was held in Milwaukee Wisconsin that night. Candice Michelle had arrived and she was scheduled to appear in a mixed tag-team match with the animal Batista to take on they're rivals Edge and Melina. Candice wandered down the halls of the lockeroom and until she found the door she was looking for, 'BATISTA'. She knocked on the door and got a reply, so she went inside.

"Hey Dave," Candice greeted, " Hey Candice, ready for our match?" Dave replied

"As ready as I can be, I guess" " I've been watching RAW and you've been improving, you're match at One Night Stand with Melina was … entertaining to say the least, haha." " Yeah it was fun, I heard that you and Melina were a couple at one point though, what happened?" Dave shifted uncomfortably," She-ahh she cheated on me, but its all over now so," Candice sighed " Ahh, she destroyed your relationship too." "Whats that suppose to mean?" Dave asked. Candice realised what she just said " Oh nothing, don't worry, so the match huh," " Candice, don't change the subject, what did Melina do?" Candice didn't like to talk about it, but she brought it up. " Well one month ago I was engaged to this really amazing guy, Aaron, you've met him haven't you Dave?" "Oh yeah, once, you brought him to the club with you last month, I remember him. What happened?" "Yeah, well we were so in love and happy and we were getting married in two months. Melina was never really an issue, I never really liked her and she never liked me so we stayed away from each other. Aaron looked like he hated her so I really had nothing to worry about." Candice continued " Well later that night in the club, Aaron said he was tired and wanted to go home, but I was having so much fun I told him I'd meet him later. He wanted me to go with him because he thought I was flirting with every guy in the club, we had a little argument and he went off. About 3 am in the morning I got back to the hotel and something felt wrong I had no idea what it was but it just felt wrong. I heard sounds I didn't think I wanted to hear, I walked into my room and there he was on top of Melina, both completely naked. As soon as I saw that I ran I didn't know where I was going but I ran. After that I stayed with Maria and John. They got my stuff back from Aaron for me and the wedding was off. Ever since that night I'm determined to prove that I'm not just a pretty face and that I can beat Melina with a little revenge." Dave stood there in shock, he never really knew Candice mostly because they were on different brands, but they did have something in common, Melina was the cause of why they were both lonely. " Candice, I'm sorry I had no idea." " Its fine Dave it wasn't you're fault," "You guys have to go," Said a crewman interrupting their discussion, "Ready to kick some ass?" Dave asked, " Lets show them why they call you 'the animal' " Candice replied on her way out. Dave stopped; he had this funny feeling inside, was it now that he realised just how gorgeous Candice Michelle really was.

Smackdown had returned from commercial, and had started off with Batista's entrance. " The following contest is a mixed tag-team match scheduled for a one-fall introducing first, from Washing D.C, weighing in at 290 pounds, Batista!" said the ring announcer Justin Roberts. As soon as his name was mentioned his fireworks finished making a statement. As Dave did his poses in the ring, he waited for his partner to join him. As soon as Candice's music, Dave shot his eyes her way. " Introducing his tag-team partner Milwaukee Wisconsin's own…" The crowd was hyped up; they loved it when someone from their hometown competed, male or female "Candice Michelle!" After finishing her pose from the side of the ring she just enjoyed her music hyping up the crowd to cheer. Dave just couldn't take his eyes off her, she just so beautiful, he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his rival's song; Edge. "And introducing their opponents first from Toronto Canada, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge!" Dave cringed at the thought of Edge being champion, he might have escaped twice but the third time is always the charm, Dave thought. Edge decided to not get in the ring he knew how crazy Dave Batista could get. Then Paparazzi was played that could only mean one diva, Melina, as soon as her music hit Candice had stared down as she made her entrance. " And introducing his tag-team partner from Los Angeles California, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Melina". Melina strutted her way down to the ring and stared at both Dave but mostly Candice.

As soon as Edge and Melina got in the ring the ref had started explaining the rules for the match. Candice hated Melina with such passion and with Melina it was vice versa. AS the too divas stared at each other they couldn't help it, Melina had slapped Candice, and to retaliate from that Candice speared Melina to the ground. The two girls were punching, slapping and pulling hair, Dave had pulled Candice off Melina and Edge was holding Melina back. Dave had told Candice that the boys should start the match as stubborn as Candice was, she agreed, the bell rang and the match was underway. Midway though the match Candice just couldn't wait anymore, she wanted in on the match. Dave agreed and tagged her. She got in the ring and invited Melina in, Melina hesitantly got in the ring the two were talking, no more like insulting each other, when Candice just slapped her. Candice felt really good after that like all the anger she had been holding in she just let out by that slap, 'Man that felt good' Candice thought. Melina and Candice wrestled for another few minutes when Melina had leg dropped Candice only for a two count, Melina tagged Edge but Candice was unaware, Dave had wanted to get in the ring really badly to save her but the ref had stopped him. Candice was getting up slowly until she turned around and saw Edge, she tripped back down as Edge grabbed her leg she kicked him in the face and tagged in Dave. Dave was angry so he just speared Edge, hard. Minutes continuing the match Dave had wanted to try a move from the top rope, as he got up he felt someone tugging his leg trying to stop him he look down to see Melina. Candice had speared Melina off as the two divas battled outside the ring. Edge had grabbed the robes causing Dave to loose balance and to land where no man ever wants to be. Dave had fallen off the ropes into the ring where Edge had hungrily set up for a spear, Dave had turned around and had just missed the spear causing Edge to hit his head on the turnbuckle. Knocking him out a little, it was Dave's turn now he set up for his spear. As he ran towards Edge, Melina ran in front of him, from behind her he saw Edge running towards him, he pushed Melina out of the way and spinebusted Edge perfectly. This was the moment people had waited for Batista was unleashed, Candice was ringside in her corner watching on she was impressed, 'damn that's hot' Candice thought. Suddenly she saw Melina again trying to interfere so she speared her out of the ring leaving the end of the match up to Dave. Dave had set Edge up for the Batista Bomb and nailed it, 1…2…3! Dave and Candice had won the match, Candice got back in the ring for there celebration, after the ref held the hands in victory, Dave went to hug Candice thanking her and she responded by hugging him back. As they pulled away they both looked into each other's eyes, they both felt this tingly feeling inside, for a second she thought Dave was leaning in to kiss her. But she pulled away ignoring him and pointing to Melina that she would be the new Women's Champ soon, and Dave was doing the same to Edge about the World Heavyweight title. Candice and Dave got out of the ring, and shrugged off any feelings or thoughts they both had for each other, as they walked backstage.


	2. Karoke Night

**I own nothing of the WWE.**

**A couple notes before you read this chapter and following chapters**

**Candice can sing**

**I don't own the song Whine Up- Kat DeLuna, I use it in this story**

**Candice or Batista don't have their title matches at Vengeance**

**Maria posed for playboy bout this time**

**JBL was still announcing and it stays that way**

**The discussion between Dave and Candice wasn't on TV**

One week later Smackdown was having a 3-hour episode that night, it was 'Superstar/Diva Karoke Night'. Superstars and Divas from RAW, ECW and Smackdown were in attendance on Smackdown tonight. Jillian Hall was being dragged away by security guards- that was order by a group of superstars and divas, on her attempt to well…sing. Well that's what she called it.

It was almost time for the main event, which were Edge vs Kane. Batista's music played and out came the animal; "Ladies and Gentleman please welcome the animal, Batista!" Said the announcer. Dave wanted to observe his competition: Edge, because it was announced earlier that he would get a title match in two weeks on Smackdown. He wanted to know every trick that Edge pulled to keep the World Heavyweight Championship belt. But that wasn't the only thing on Dave's mind. Earlier in the week he tried calling Candice to see if wanted to meet up sometime, said she'd think about it. But there were two things that Dave didn't know about Candice. One- She was playing a little hard to get but it's mainly number two- she still was scared about being in a committed relationship, mostly about trusting someone; she didn't want to get hurt again.

Dave was greeted by the Smackdown announce team JBL and Michael Cole, but just as they thought they would start to witness a match. Candice's theme song played and she came out holding a microphone. Everyone was really confused especially Dave, John and Michael everyone thought the Karoke Night was over. "Well this is unexpected, but I guess we have a surprise entrant in the competition John," "Haha. We may have been in her hometown last week but tonight she'll come to sing to me and she would never hit so close to home the next Mrs Layfield is coming home." JBL stated, Dave just laughed at him, Yeah sure she'd sing to you John, Dave thought. "And Batista this must be pretty interesting that its Candice Michelle, your partner for last weeks tag match." Michael Cole Observed. Dave looked over to Michael. "You two seemed pretty cosy last week. "Michael finished. "Yeah, but Michael he was just keep her warm for me. After I'm finished with her she'll be hot!" Dave was so close to punching JBL in the mouth if he didn't shut-up about saying these things about Candice. "You know John just because Candice is beautiful doesn't mean she's gonna jump into your bed the second you call her. I swear if you say anthing as close to he being a ho, I'll make sure your retired to a hospital bed." Dave finished. JBL was speechless; it was obvious to him that the animal had feelings for Candice. JBL, Michael Cole and Dave dropped conversation and looked at the monitor to see what Candice was doing out here when a match was suppose to be taking place. " "How is everyone doin' tonight?" She waited for the crowd's response and it was huge. "Well I hope you guys are ready for this." She left them confused when all of a sudden music played through the speakers.

_It's summertime_

_Ladies looking hot_

_Shaking up what they've got_

_C'mon_

_Sense is telling me you're looking_

_I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)_

_Boy I wonder what would happen_

_If I trip and let you in_

_Don't get shook by my aggression_

_I just might be the one_

_Let's skip this conversation_

_Just whine your body up_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_Don't wanna wait no more_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_You got what I'm searching for_

Candice strutted her way down past the ring up to the announcer's table. Dave had no idea she could dance and sing like that, then let alone knew that she could sing. He didn't know much about Candice because he never really had a chance to see or talk to her. But the more he was finding out about her the more he liked her, not that she felt the same. Right?

_Cuz I'm feeling your vibing_

_I'm riding high is exotic_

She walked up to table and flirted a bit with everyone there, but she was paying most of her attention to Batista. As she sang it's almost as if she was trying to tell him something though the song.

_And I want you, I want you here_

_Pull me closer and closer and_

_Hold me tight to your body_

_I wanna feel you; I wanna feel you near_

_Woooh_

Dave received the message loud and clear and he got an idea. He watched Candice sing her way into the ring and waited for the right moment.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)_

_Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao_

_Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao_

_Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!_

_Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot_

_Winding up your body you don't have to stop_

_My temperature is rising want you more than before_

_It's an __animal__ attraction, whine your body up_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_It's the magic on the floor_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_I don't wanna wait no more_

What Candice wasn't aware off while she was off in her own little world was that Dave had snuck behind and had a microphone.

_Cuz I'm feeling your vibing_

_I'm riding high is exotic_

_And I want you __**(and I want you too)**_ Candice turned around stunned, he wasn't too bad himself.Dave sang along with her, he also had a hidden message in the song that he was hopping she'd hear it as loud and clear as he did. Candice was shocked to say the least but she kept on singing Dave's singing blended with the song. It sounded perfect with both singers, Candice thought. Dave danced with Candice as they both sang.

_I want you__**(and I want you too**__**)** here_

_Pull me closer and closer __**(closer and closer)**__ and _

_Hold me tight to your body_

_I wanna feel you __**(I wanna feel you too**__**), **I wanna feel you near_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up__,** (whine up)**__ whine up__, **(whine up**__**),** whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

It was Dave's solo turn now:

_**My dear**_

_**Whine up ur body bring it to me right here**_

_**She's got the finest body I swear** __(Oh yeah) __Candice danced away as Dave sang._

_**Shake up your booty **_

_**Shift it in high gear**_

_**She says Davey run your fingers through my hair**_

_**All the blind man coulda see quite clear**_

_**Di way how she whine it give mi nightmare**_

_**Find her G-spot and touch her right there**_

_**Wah pop off di clothes she a wear**_

_(woah woah woah woah woah)_

_**It's rising**_

_(woah woah woah woah woah)_

_**Give me the whine gal**_

_**C'mon!**_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! _

Candice strutted a dance move on Dave, then she looked at him waiting for a reply

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

And Dave leaned down, and Candice just sat on his shoulders. Dave lifted her up on his shoulders and left the singing up to her. Everyone in the arena and everyone watching at home could clearly see the chemistry between the duet. She was singing with the microphone in one hand and holding onto Dave so she wouldn't fall with the other.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

They repeated the chorus a few times and she was still on Dave's shoulders, as the song finished she somehow slide down. He held her and this he was definitely leaning in but she moved he head to the side so he kissed her cheek instead of her lips. She backed away and left the ring leaving a very confused Batista in the ring.


	3. A Missunderstanding

**A few more notes**

**Rey Mysterio and Triple H are not injuerd**

**Great Khali is on Smackdown**

**Beth Phoenix is a diva now**

A week later on Monday Night RAW and Candice Michelle is schedule to take on Jillian Hall. Candice was on her way to the ring but she couldn't stop thinking about what had occurred between her and Dave last Friday. She was so frustrated with herself, why had she let her feelings get in the way. Why am I so stupid, Candice thought to herself. She wouldn't blame Dave if he were frustrated with her, she sent him mixed messages one minute she's into him, and the next she tries to ignore him. Sure she had felt a connection with him but she had realised she's just trying to push him away. She didn't want to trust someone and give him everything just to be to be betrayed again. She had thought about it and decided after her match she would call Dave and tell him exactly how she feels, by the way he acted on Smackdown last night she hoped the feeling was mutual. Candice had to shake off her thoughts as she heard her entrance music play, and went out to greet the crowd.

Dave Batista had arrived to Monday Night Raw moments after Candice had left to the ring. He wanted; no he needed answers from Candice. He made his feelings on how he felt about her pretty clear on Friday and she felt the same, so he thought. Why did she walk away? He was determined to find out tonight, he'd tried to call her but she would ignore his calls and texts. Dave walked around the Raw locker and had bumped into none other then the WWE champ John Cena. "Hey big Dave, what are you doin' here?" " Hey Champ'' Dave replied, ''Man, whats been happening with you and Candice lately? Ria told me that Candice was not 'herself' on the weekend. I saw Smackdown on Friday and there's no secret that you two seemed pretty close, does she know that you're here?'' ''John that's kind of why I'm here, do you know where her locker room is? I need to talk to her.'' ''Yeah, it's down the hall and to your left, with the 'Diva's Locker Room' sign. ''Thanks John, I owe you.'' Dave said as he left. ''Dave wait, what's goin' on?'' But Dave was already out of earshot, damn when he's on a mission theres no stopping him, John thought to himself as he left to find Maria.

Melina had moved out of the corner that she had been hiding in, she heard the entire exchange between the two hot superstars. She couldn't believe that Dave was falling for Candice Michelle, well we'll see about how she feels after my plan, Melina thought to herself. She smiled as an idea came to her mind, so she headed to the women's locker room. Dave walked into the women's locker room and found that he was alone, so he turned on the television and started watching Candice's match. Melina had sneaked up behind Dave and startled him. ''Hey Dave,'' Dave jumped back a little in surprise. ''Melina, what are you doing here?'' '' Well it is the women's locker room Dave, whats the matter? Not happy to see me?'' Melina flirted while moving a hand to his face. Dave just stood there shocked, the nerve of Melina was just insane, ''You know Melina I know you, and just because you want me back now, doesn't mean I'm going back to you. You hurt me Melina, after I gave you a second chance you hurt me again.'' Dave said as he shoved her hand away from his face. ''I'm in love with someone else.'' Dave didn't mean for that to come out, he couldn't help it, it slipped out. He hoped she wouldn't know with who he was talking about, now that would be bad. ''Your in love with Candice? Geez I thought it was just a crush. How can you be in love with that slut?'' ''Don't talk about her that way.'' Dave said. ''Dave don't you remember the good times we had especially in bed.'' Dave stood still and he let her touch his face, he didn't know why but he was listening. A cameraman had 'coincidently' heard the conversation between the two and had sneaked in.

Meanwhile out in the ring Candice was just about ready to finish off Jillian, when the something caught her attention. She left her attention off Jillian and looked up on the triton. It was Melina and she was with Dave, and they looked pretty comfortable with each other, Melina's hand was on his face. Watching that gave Candice a sick feeling in her stomach, but she had a feeling it would get worse. ''Why don't we rekindle what we still have Dave.'' Melina finished, she knew that Candice would see this. Melina kissed Dave as hard as she could. And that was all Candice remembered before she was rolled up from behind by Jillian and a 3 count was made. ''Here is your winner Jillian Hall!'' As Jillian had celebrated and went backstage, all Candice could see was the kiss and all she could feel was hurt. She had so many questions she wanted answered, how can he do this? Didn't he say that it was her that he wanted? She trusted him and told him what she was most afraid of and he was the one who hurt her, even though they weren't together it still felt like she was betrayed. But the one thing that killed her the most was that it was Melina the woman who had destroyed her first relationship that she had a future with. So many unanswered questions, Candice stood in the ring trying to take in what just happened.

Dave had pushed Melina off as soon as he realised what was happening. It was then that he realised the kiss between him and Melina was on the triton, which meant Candice must have seen it. The cameraman told Dave that as soon as Melina kissed him the cameraman left thinking that they wanted some privacy. Dave almost hit him as he stormed out to the ring and explain it all to Candice that it was just a misunderstanding. Melina smiled, her job was complete.

Candice was just about to leave the ring when she heard Batista's music play. She just looked up and saw him walking down to the ring, he was trying to tell her to stay in the ring and let him explain. She didn't want to hear it but she stayed just to see what he had to say for himself. ''Candice, please just listen.'' Dave pleaded Candice could feel that she was about to cry she had a sad look in her eyes. Dave could see how much she was hurting, he couldn't help but feel her pain to. ''Candice, what happened with me and Melina. That wasn't,'' Dave couldn't put it into words he was surprised at the situation he was in. ''She kissed me and…'' Candice had heard enough, she didn't want to hear him finish; she took the Mic off him. ''So you mean to tell me that you came to Raw to hurt me by kissing her. As like some little revenge from me walking out from you on Friday.'' Dave shook his head 'of corse not' he mouthed to her. ''Well congratulations, it worked!'' Candice threw the Mic on the floor next to him and walked out of the ring. ''Candice? Please! '' Dave shouted she walked towards the backstage area shaking her head and let a tear drop down from her eye. She turned around and gave Dave a hurtful look on her face. "Please believe me," he mouthed, "it was Melina." She turned around and headed backstage. Dave couldn't believe it, just a few days ago she looked at him as she was in love with him, now she couldn't even look at him. Dave was saddened at what had taken place and went backstage to try and find Candice and hope it would help if he talked to her privately.

Meanwhile Candice walked into Vince McMahon's office, ''Candice, what can I do for you? I saw what just happened, are you ok?'' ''Vince, I demand a Women's Championship match next week, please!'' Vince saw the hurt in Candice's tears ''Vince you know that I've worked harder to improve, the only reason why Jillian won the match tonight was that I was distracted. But I won't let that happen again, I promise.'' Vince knew that everything Candice had just said was true. ''OK Candice I'll give you that match, if you do something for me,'' Candice was a little shaken up, but she was listening. ''Friday Night Smackdown needs and main event with Raw superstars this week, since Smackdown superstars were coming to Raw to compete next week. So I've planned the perfect 5-star rating mainevent.'' Mr McMahon bragged a little more. ''It'll be a 12-mixed tag-team match. On one team Batista, Rey Mysterio, Triple H, John Cena, Maria and yourself Candice. And on the other Edge, the Great Khali, Umaga, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix and your rival Melina. Your team wins Candice, who ever is made to pin or submit, you get your title match.'' ''Thanks Vince, and notify Melina that she should spend her last week as champion preparing for the beating she'll recieve.'' With that being said Candice walked back to her locker room. Of corse there would be an if, but Candice wanted it that much more she would guaranty victory on Smackdown this week.

_Please Review. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks_


	4. A 12 mixed tagteam match

Friday arrived much slower than usual for Dave Batista. He was walking down the halls of the Smackdown locker room trying to find his teamates to talk about strategy for their match later on. As he walked he wondered if Candice Michelle had arrived to Smackdown yet. He still needed to clear things about what had happened on Monday. When he went backstage to try and find her that night, he simply couldn't. He searched everywhere the diva's locker room, the cafeteria, basically everywhere backstage even to Mr McMahon's office but he'd just missed her. He went back to the diva's locker room to find that all her stuff was gone, which meant that she was gone. He tried calling her all week but as usual it went to voicemail, so his only hope now was to talk to her on Smackdown; he was grateful she would be here tonight. He found Rey Mysterio's locker room opened the door and found the men of his team, that included Rey, John and Triple H aka Hunter as Dave liked to call him. Dave went inside as the men discussed the strategy for the main event later on, as his thoughts about Candice went away for that moment.

Candice Michelle had arrived to the arena where Smackdown was taking place that night. She walked in and was greeted by Maria. "Candy you're here!" Maria said as she hugged Candice. "Hey Ria" "Are you feeling better? I spoke to Dave and he really wants to talk to you. I really think you should here his side of the story Candice, he feels terrible." Candice sighed "Ria, I'm Ok. Dave just proved to me that I'm just not ready to get back into a relationship. What happened on Monday is exactly what I was afraid of happening, I thought I was being silly but history can and usually repeats itself. Plus Dave and me aren't even together so I really shouldn't even care." Maria felt really bad for her friend, she really deserved someone to show her as much love and respect that Candice showed them. She thought Dave would be that new someone for Candice. "I just really thought he liked me, I mean I know it wasn't long but I don't know I guess." Candice said, " Let's just win the match, coz my title shot is at stake." "Alright we have to warm up so lets go John told me were all the equipment is so lets go, but you gotta put your stuff somewhere." Maria said, " Well where's your stuff Ria?" " Well, my stuff is with John's in Dave's locker room so you can put your stuff…" Maria was interrupted by Candice "I'm not putting my stuff there Ria, I don't want to see him until the match at least. There has to be somewhere else that I can put my stuff Ria." Now it was Maria's turn to sigh, " Well Hunter put his stuff in Rey's locker room, so " "Perfect, lets go" Candice said as she took Maria's hand and dragged her off to Rey Mysterio's locker room.

After the girls had put their stuff down they got dress into their ring attire and headed to where all the gym equipment was. As they were warming up they bumped into John and Rey - luckily to Candice, Dave wasn't with them. " Hey girls ready for our match," John said putting an arm around Maria, " Hey" they both said, "Candice, Dave was looking for you. He feels awful about Monday…" Rey said but he was cut of " Thanks for the concern Rey, but I don't want talk about that. I know everyone keeps telling me that Dave feels bad but I just want to forget it happened okay. Please understand." Everyone nodded and there was silence Maria decided to speak, "Guys this match is really important because Candice deserves a title shot you all know about this right?" Again everyone nodded "So do Dave and Hunter. And Candice, Dave said he'd make sure that our team win." John said trying to put Dave back into Candice's good books. Candice just nodded. "Good!" Was what she just said, she didn't want to show any emotion to that. "Guys you need to head to the ring you're match is in 5 mins" A crewman interrupted their conversation. "Right then I guess that's it, let's go." Rey said as everyone else followed. Yep, this main event should be interesting Candice thought.

Batista's song blasted through the speakers as he came out to greated the crowed with his entrance. He still didn't get his chance to talk to Candice before the main event, so he had no idea how she would react with him. But he hoped she wouldn't still be mad with him. He was in the ring and had just got of the ropes shouting and signalling that there would be a New World Heavyweight Champion in one week's time. He tried some quick warm up stretches as he waited for his partners. John Cena was the next to come out " From West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 248 pounds, he is the WWE Champion; John Cena!" John did his usual entrance and stood with Dave in the ring. The WWE's biggest little man made his entrance "From San Diego California, weighing in at 175 pounds, Rey Mysterio" The game was next as his song played, he was introduced "Next, from Greenwich Connecticut, weighing in at 255 pounds, Triple H!" Hunter did his usual thing with the water and went in the ring and stood next to the guys in his team. Candice's song played through the Smackdown speakers as she came down the ramp and made her way to the side of the ring ready to show the crowd what she was wearing. Even though hunter was married he still liked to show his player side. As Candice went to the side of the ring, he urged the crowed to chant louder and Candice just smiled to herself, he could so funny when he wanted to be. Candice pulled her robe open and wowed everyone in the arena especially Dave. Hunter sat on the ropes for her to come into the ring, She blew him a kiss thanking him and went inside the ring finishing off her entrance. Dave got a little jealous seeing the way Triple H and Candice acted towards each other, he knew it was all in fun, but he didn't like it. Candice saw that Dave was making his way towards her so she moved away and mouthed to him 'not now'. Dave got the point so he moved away, he was hurt but he had a match to win so he put his feelings aside. Maria's song played out came the new playboy cover girl, "From Chicago Illinios, Maria!" She posed at the ramp showing her playboy cover, blew kisses to the crowd and walked down the ramp and joined her team. Now all 6 teammates of one side stood in the ring and they all knew that Candice's title shot was on the line.

Edge's theme song played throughout out the arena as he starred down at Batista there was no way that Dave would take his title next week. He would do anything to stay World Heavyweight Champion he's escaped Dave two times before he could do it one more time. Randy Orton made his way down the ramp as his entrance music played "From St Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!" Edge and Randy went into the ring cautiously, as the ref split the teams up so no cheap sots would happen before the match. Khali's music played as he just walked through down the ramp " From India, standing over 7 feet tall, weighing in at 420 ponds, the Great Khali" though Khali was on their team Edge and Randy couldn't help but feel intimidated by this monster and still had another one to go. Umaga came out and blabbed on about God knows what and walked down the ramp, "From the Isle of Somoa, weighing in at 350 pounds Umaga!" Umaga walked into the ring with his team all they needed were the girls of their team and they where set. Melina's theme song played but she was not alone, Beth Phoenix was a diva just introduced last week to the WWE – so she didn't have a theme song yet. "Being accompanied to the ring by Beth Phoenix, from Los Angeles California, she is the WWE Women's Champion Melina!" Melina came out with Beth at her side strutting down the ramp smiling smugly at Candice. Meanwhile the ref notice Candice was getting closer to the end of the ropes, so he held her back telling her to move back. But Candice wasn't listening she had so many bad memories caused by the women's champion that she wanted to give Melina the pain that she had caused Candice. Dave was in the corner and he felt guilty like it was really his fault why Candice was being like this, he looked up to see Melina firltaiusly smile at him. He just looked away and saw that Candice saw Melina smile at him, which he only assumed, made her angrier. Everyone was in the ring as the ref explained the rules and checked everyone.

The match had started with Batista versing Umaga, the bell rang and the match started. Halfway through the match all the men of both teams had all wrestled and now Maria was in the ring being decimated by Beth Phoenix. Maria got a bit of time when she drop kicked Beth in the face and tagged in Candice as Beth tagged in Melina and the fight was on. Candice and Melina trash talked each other and Melina started pointing at Dave saying that soon he would be in her pants, Candice heard enough and speared Melina with a take down. The women wrestled for a while and Melina was in control as Melina did her finisher on Candice and she went for the cover. 1…2… and Melina was pulled off by Dave and she yelled at him asking him what hell he was doing, she would have gotten 3 if Dave hadn't interfered. He yelled back at her saying that Candice deserved her title shot on Monday, Edge saw that Batista was distracted and took this as a perfect opportunity to weaken Dave for next weeks title match. Edge kneeled down preparing him for a spear, "Dave look out!" Candice warned him. Dave just managed to miss the spear. As Batista and Edge started beating the hell out of each other, both teams had gotten into the ring and all hell broke loose. Everyone except for the two divas that were legal, were fighting each other on the outside of the ring. Melina was building momentum and was now taunting her ready to hit her finisher on Candice, until Candice quickly reversed it into her finisher; the Candywrapper. She hit the move perfectly and covered her…1…2…3! Candice would challenge Melina for the Women's Championship on Raw this Monday.

All the teammates of Candice's team got into the ring and celebrated with her and raised their hands in victory. Dave looked over at Candice, he was proud of her, he knew that she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Candice and Maria were signing that there would be a new women's champion this Monday. Melina just trashed talked Candice that she wasn't good enough. Melina had to think of a plan otherwise if she wasn't careful, she would loose the one thing she cares most about. As Smackdown went off the air, all the superstars and divas went backstage. Dave instead of talking to Candice he went to speak to Hunter. "Hunter, can I talk to you for a moment?" " Yeah sure Dave. Whats up" Hunter replied. "What was that you were doing with Candice?" Dave asked, he knew Hunter was just playing but he didn't like it. "Aw Dave I was just having a little fun, you know it meant nothing. I didn't mean any harm, you know I love Stephanie, Dave. I'm sorry" Hunter felt bad, he didn't mean to do that to Dave, he should have known better. Her knew that Dave really liked Candice but he was shocked to hear from Dave that he was actually in love with her. "It's okay Hunter just don't do that to me again. I just really need to speak to Candice. I really care about her." " I'm sure she cares about you Dave, she warned you when you were about to get hurt." " Yeah well I hope so, have you seen her?" Dave asked "Dave you just missed her, she had a 'Family emergency', what she called it." Maria interfered as she told Dave. Not again, Dave thought. Looks like he'd have to catch a plane to RAW again this week, and he hoped this time his arrival would go as planned.

_Please Read and Review_


	5. A New Women's Champion?

Monday Night Raw opened with fireworks, screaming fans and commentators Jerry 'the King' Lawler and good old JR. Tonight was the night, Candice thought, she had finally gotten her opportunity to become WWE's new Women's Champion by the end of the night. Her thoughts then went Smackdown's main event last Friday. Though she weary she'd seen that Dave pulled Melina off her in the match. She thought that he didn't care about her, by the way he was acting in the match on Friday, it looks like she was wrong. If it weren't for him she would have probably not been facing Melina tonight, she was grateful to him for that. But tonight she knew it wasn't about him, he would have his moment on Friday, tonight was about her. She shook those thoughts off, just finished getting ready and she headed off to warm up.

John Cena was walking down the halls of the Raw locker room with his championship belt hoisted on his shoulder. As he walked he found Maria and she looked rather happy. "Hey baby, whats up?" He said as he gave her a quick kiss, "Hey John, nothing why?" "Well whats with the smile on your face? I don't think I've seen you smile like that in a while." "Ok, you can't tell Candice, but Dave's here and he bought her a rose." John didn't really see the big deal about a rose because as soon Maria said that her smile just brightened the place, he guessed that this would be one of the things he would never understand about women. "Oh Dave's here that's great, but how do you know Candice will talk to him?" Maria looked at him as if he was the most clueless Champ in history of Sports entertainment, which he could be 50 percent of the time. " Hello, he bought a rose" John just looked at her as if she was going to say something else, he sighed and pretended to understand where she was coming from. " Oh yeah a rose, that'll get her talking to him again." John said as he looked at her. She smirked at him and started walking away "Wait, why do we have to keep it secret from Candice?" "Because Cena, two reasons. One because Dave asked me to and two because if Candice knew that Dave was here she avoid him as much as she could. And Dave really wants to talk to her and tell her how he feels. Isn't that cute?" John just looked at his girlfriend and smiled, she could be so cute at times. John gave up "Ok, ok aha. Lets just see what happens with them, now why don't we concentrate on us instead of everyone else's love life. Now why do we go into my locker room and spend a bit of time alone." John said as he kissed her neck. "Aha maby next time John, I have a late snack date with Mickey and I'm going to be late. K bye love you." Maria said as she went off leaving a very disappointed John Cena. "But, aw." He said as he waddled off.

Dave was in Candice Michelle's locker room, he felt safer that each superstar had their own locker room this time. He was sitting there with exactly what Maria had said; a rose. Though he knew it wouldn't help much, he just hoped it was enough to make her listen. He sat down and turned on the television ready to watch Candice's match, which was next, he couldn't wait for Candice to give Melina exactly what she deserved.

Melina's music played and out came the paparazzi princess. "This match is scheduled for a one fall and it's for the WWE Women's Championship, introducing first: from Los Angeles California, she is the current WWE Women's Champion, Melina!" Lillian announced. She strutted her way down holding her precious title; there was no way that Candice would walk away tonight the new Women's Champion. She'd make sure of it, she thought about it as she stood in the ring waiting for her opponent. Candice Michelle's music played thoughout the arena and she came out in her robe. She was waiting for this moment for a long time and she wasn't gonna screw it up. "And introducing the challenger from Milwaukee Wisconsin, Candice Michelle." She went to the side of the ring opened her robe to revealed her playboy patterned ring attire. She went inside the ring and had a stare down with Melina.

Melina just stared at Candice and laughed was this girl actually serious about taking her title, meh just another easy pretty face, Melina thought. The ref signalled for the bell and the match was on. The two diva's wrestled, counter after counter. But Melina had noticed something, she realised that whatever manoeuvre she tried, Candice would always kick out or countered the move. Nothing Melina did was good enough; she must be on a roll tonight she's not actually improving is she? Melina thought. She started to panic what was she suppose to do to defeat the former playboy cover girl. Dave was watching the match and cheering like a man at a football game. He was very impressed with what he was watching but he never noticed how aggressive Melina could be, but Candice always seemed to counter. As he watched on he noticed something that he didn't like.

Melina just had to admit that tonight was just Candice's night. Everything she did wasn't working so she went to plan b. She went outside the ring, got her belt, went back inside the ring and hit Candice with her belt right in front of the referee. Which caused her an automatic disqualification, Melina knew it would have been in a matter of minutes Raw would have crowned a new women's champion. As Candice stood up in the middle of the ring she saw Melina run up the ramp with the championship in her arms. Candice was angry, she'd been robbed of an opportunity that she had been waiting for her entire career. She wanted a rematch right now, who the hell did Melina think she was. Dave had just seen what happened and he felt ripped off, Melina purposely got herself disqualified and now she was walking away, still calling herself a champion. He had no idea why but Dave got a sick feeling in his stomach as if that wasn't all. His feeling turned out to be right when turned his attention towards the TV screen.

Candice was in the ring; she was so frustrated and angry but that soon turned into fear when she heard the Great Khali's theme music play. She turned around and saw the Great Khali walking down the ramp followed by Melina. It was Candice's turn to panic as she backed away from the giant ready to get out of the ring, but she was pulled by the hair from Melina and pushed in Khali. "Get her!" Melina screamed. Candice was horrified she didn't think she'd felt so scared in her life. She felt her neck being strangled by two large hands and looks up to see Khali prepare her for a hugh power bomb. Just as she thought she would have the life sucked out of her, she felt him release his hands and push her aside. She looked up to see why he changed his mind, and she saw some beating the hell out of Khali, she looked more closer as to who it was and was shocked to see that it was Batista. She was happy though and now that he was here she felt safe.

Dave had just speared Khali out of the ring and yelled at him to never go near Candice again. He then turned around and saw that Candice was hurt, so he kneeled next to her and held her face and made sure that she was ok. He could see how terrified she was of Khali and there was also frustration on her face from what Melina had done in her match. He just wanted to hold her and calm her, he held his arms out to her expecting to be rejected, but to his surprise she welcomed the hug and just let him hold her. They stayed like that for about minute realising they were still in the ring and that they should head backstage.

Once they got backstage Candice just headed up to her locker room, she reached her door before Dave stopped her. "Are you sure you're going be ok?" He asked for what seemed to be the tenth thousandth time. "Dave, I'll be ok." She responded, she continued. "Thank you for what you did, I appreciate it. But um.. what are you doing here?" "I really needed to talk to you about last week," Dave replied, he saw her reaction to what he said, he began to talk again. "Last week it didn't mean any…" Candice had heard enough "Dave you really don't need to explain, if you wanna get back together with her then don't let me stop you." "No Candice, that's not..." "Dave I really don't want to talk about this. I'm really tired and I need to convince Vince on a rematch because I was robbed Dave I was so close. Do you know hat it's like to have something so close you were a fingertip away and then have it taken away so far just in the snap of your fingers? Well thanks for helping me out tonight Dave. I have to go shower." She finished as she kissed his cheek and went inside her locker room.

Yeah I do know what its like, Dave thought to himself as he referred to her question before. His hand automatically went to his cheek where Candice had kissed him. Dave hoped that tonight would show Candice that he would be there for her whenever and wherever, that he wanted to make sure that she didn't get hurt. And most importantly that it showed that he cared so much about her he'd go through anything and/or anyone to make sure she was safe. She may have thought it but he hasn't given up and he doesn't plan on giving up any time soon. He walked away from her locker room having only two thoughts on his mind one to find another way to tell Candice how he feels about her and two his world title match this Friday.

_Please Read and Review. Thanks _


	6. A New World Heavyweight Champion?

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy with work and school. I'll try and update as long as I can._

Batista was in his locker room and was preparing for his world title match later on that evening. He felt so much better this week then he did last week. Dave was much happier and he knew he is more focussed then he would have been if this match would have been last week. He knew he would have been distracted with other things on his mind. He started thinking about Monday Night, Candice was suppose to be the New Women's Champion but Melina had other ideas. But her cheating wasn't what bothered him the most what did bother him the most was the fact that Melina thought bringing out the Great Khali would solve all her problems, how wrong she was. Dave was witnessing the match from backstage he thought the worst was over for Candice after she was cheated out of the title, but he had a bad feeling the second he heard Khali's music he sprinted out of the locker room. He didn't even know why Khali was out in the ring but Candice was still out there, he'd seen Khali attack divas before there was nothing that would stop him from doing it again. Atleast they were lucky to get out of that situation, Dave thought. He thoughts then progressed to his title match was next. He was so pumped up, he was ready he couldn't wait for his opportunity. Wanting to be early, he opened the door of his locker room only to be surprised to find Candice Michelle on the opposite side of the door, and looking like she was about to knock.

"Hey Dave" Candice greeted, Dave just stood there stunned. Well this isn't awkward, Candice sarcastically thought to herself. "Um… you know what, maby I'll just go." I'm so stupid, I keep sending him mixed signals I wouldn't blame him if he just left me alone, she thought to herself. Candice was just stating to walk around in the other direction when she felt someone grab her arm gently. "Wait Candice, sorry please come in." He welcomed he into his locker room and she walked in. " That's ok Dave, delayed reaction I guessed." She said to him referring to his reaction of seeing her. "I guess your wondering why I'm here then, right?" Dave just nodded. "Well I guess I just wanted to return the favour, I mean since you came on Monday cheering me on and well saving me afterwards. I guess I just wanted to repay you, but I can't exactly save you from Khali. You'll have to manage him on your own, but I can cheer you if it helps." Candice giggled as she joked. Dave chuckled a bit, he found he giggle adorable, "Yeah thanks I actually think it would help knowing I have your approval to kick Khali's ass" Candice started laughing, she seems to be in a good mood maby I can finally talk to her without her getting upset, he thought. "Candice listen about." he was interrupted "Batista you have to go to ring now, your music's about to play." Said a crewman. Damn it, Dave thought, he didn't realise the timing. "Good Luck Dave," Candice said as she kissed him on the cheek, " I wanna be the first to congratulate you when you become the world heavyweight champion again." Dave just laughed as he walked away, if she wanted to be the first to congratulate me, Dave thought, which meant she will still be there when I get back. Things where looking up for Dave, way better then last week atleast, he thought as he stayed behind the curtain ready to greet the crowed in moments.

Edge was already in the ring and was startled when he heard Batista's song start to blast through the speakers. Out came the Animal, he was so excited he just couldn't keep it in, this week he was going to beat the hell out of Edge, and before this match it was announced that the week after he would beat the hell out Khali. He did his thing with the fireworks and practically ran to the ring went inside and finished posing. The two Hugh superstars were in the middle of the ring, with the ring announcer ready to introduce them. Just as the bell sounded giving the ring announcer to the que to speak, Vicky Guerrero, the assistant Smackdown GM came out holding a microphone implying that she would make an announcement. Egde, Batista and everyone else in the arena turned their heads, confused at what was going on. " As you all know Teddy Long could not be here tonight, but I have an announcement that would make him proud. This World Heavyweight championship match, is now a triple threat match!" They crowed was astatic who was the third competitor? Edge and Dave just looked at each other and both felt ripped off, this was supposed to be a one on one match. Dave had earned his spot to be there, Vicky can't just bring out another superstar just because she felt like it, could she? As mad as he felt for not even knowing about a surprise entrant, he promised himself that he would not go down without the fight of his life. What the hell? Edge thought, now how am I suppose to keep my title, he winged silently, with the look of panic and fear spread on his face. Candice was in Dave's locker room having something to drink when she saw Vicky's announcement on the HD screen. She spat out her drink and kept repeating in her mind how it wasn't fair. She watched on and saw the expression on Dave's face he was shocked and looked fustrsted but at the same time looked confident as to say, bring it on. She then looked at Edge, he was a totally different story his face was crumbling in fear and he kept shouting at Vicky that it wasn't fair.

Vicky saw her response and continued, "And who is this superstar you ask? Well let me tell you how I decided on who this superstar." Vicky bragged on as Dave and Edge just wanted to hurry up and start the match, both were still clueless on who this mystery competitor was. "He made a Hugh impact on last weeks main event, but made a bigger statement on Raw this past Monday." Dave and Candice got a sick feeling in their stomachs. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the third competitor in this championship match, The Great Khali!" The crowd escaladed in boos, everyone was in amazement and most importantly Dave couldn't believe it. As the Great Khali walked down the ramp, all Dave could think about was the fear that Khali caused Candice on Monday and how Khali put his hands on her about to hurt her. Dave needed to unleash all that anger out, maybe that Khali would distract him off Edge, but at that point he didn't really care. Edge noticed the staredown between Batista and Khali and he had seen what happened between them on Monday night, he knew that he could easily use that to his advantage.

Ding.Ding.Ding "This is a triple threat match scheduled for a one fall, and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing the challengers first: from India, standing over seven feet tall, weighing in at 420 ponds, the Great Khali!" The crowd just heavily booed him. " And from Washington D.C, weighing in at 290 pounds, Batista!" He was the favourite in this match! The Batista chants had started. "And introducing the Champion, from Toronto Canada, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the current World Heavyweight Champion. The Rated R Superstar, Edge!" He was also booed, but somehow Khali was booed louder.

The bell rung and the match was on. Edge noticing the stare down between Dave and Khali tried reasoning with the superstars that they should settle the issues with each other first physically then Edge would get in the match. I'll just sit back and watch for now while they beat the hell out of each other, Edge sneakily thought to himself. And Khali and Dave did just that, fight. Candice was watching backstage and knew what Edge was doing. Why are Dave and Khali so stupid, she thought to herself in frustration. But then she realised that Dave basically wanted to hurt Khali and she didn't blame him for that, heck she would do it if she had the guts. She smiled at what she saw happening next.

Meanwhile Khali and Batista were beating the living hell out of each other when they noticed Edge was laughing at the two of them. Big mistake, Dave thought as he threw Edge back in the ring, it was now Edge that was getting the crap beat out of him by two Hugh superstars. The match went on and every competitor in this match had their moments, their downfalls and their near falls. Candy wasn't really sure who was going to win everyone had these moments where it seemed that they would win. Out in the ring Khali was dominating everyone with everything- meaning chairs, tables, and even the announce table, where Edge was layed out after being Khali Bombed through the table. Dave that just gotten to his feet after a Khali chop, Khali was just about to throw a punch. Batista saw it coming and he ducked and started punching him, he was building momentum. He viscously spine busted Khali and went for the pin fall, 1...2… and Dave felt someone take him off of Khali. When he realised it was Edge he yelled "What the hell are you doing?!" Edge smirked at him, wasn't it obvious. Dave was taken aback when he was slapped by Edge, in return Dave just smiled at him knowing Edge would pay for that. He ran towards him and speared him, hard. He then made him run across the ropes and spine busted him. This was it, Khali was layed out on the floor and Edge was just about to pay for that slap. He turned around as Edge slowed got up. He set him up for a Batista bomb, turned his head slightly, he noticed Khali was on his feet and was about to kick someone. He moved out of the way just to make sure that someone was Edge, and Edge was down in the ring. Dave quickly ran towards Khali and speared him outside the ring.

Candice was getting excited as she saw what happened in the ring, Dave was truly one of the best, maby even the best, she smiled as she thought to herself. As she was enjoying what she was watching she heard her phone start to ring. She looked at the caller ID and it read: _Aaron calling._ She didn't tell anyone especially Dave, ever since her and Batista's mixed tag match, Aaron had been calling her he kept on saying that he loved her and wanted her back. She would just tell him to buzz off and he said he would do anything to make sure that Candice would be his again. He was calling so much that it was really starting to freak Candice out.She just ignored the call and decided to leave; though she desperately didn't want to. She frowned and left just as she saw Dave spearing Khali out of the ring. She knew Dave would be disappointed but she just wanted to go back to her hotel and go to sleep. She turned around and gave one last look into Dave's locker room before sighing and leaving.

Out in the ring Batista saw Edge getting up and he knew this was his opportunity to take back what was his. He quickly got Edge into the Batista Bomb and he hit it perfectly. Dave went for the cover 1…2…3! The crowed was in amazement and couldn't believe. "Here is your winner and your New World Heavyweight Champion, Batista!" Dave couldn't believe he was now a three time reigning World Heavyweight Champion, his thoughts automatically went to Candice, he knew she would be proud. He still felt that it wasn't over with both Edge and Khali. But right now all he wanted to do was go celebrate his victory with Candice. After he finished with the crowd he raced back to his locker room only to be disappointed. "Candice!" He yelled as he opened the door in his locker room. His face fell when she was no-where to be found he was sure that if she wasn't here that she'd had left the arena. He found a note next to the HD screen in his locker room. _Sorry Davey, something came up. I'll talk to you soon, love Candy. _Dave wasn't sure of much but he knew one thing for sure, he would find out what that something was.

_Read and Review_


	7. Not Good Enough?

Vengeance was this Sunday and the new World Heavyweight Champ Batista was scheduled take on Edge in a rematch for the championship. But that was Sunday tonight was Monday Night Raw Candice had got her deserved rematch and it was scheduled for tonight, this time if Melina got herself purposely disqualified, she would lose her championship. Candice was warming up in her locker room when she heard a knock on her door; she opened her door hoping a certain animal would show up once again to show his support.

She frowned knowing that she had her hopes up when she opened the door to see Maria standing there, "Gee Candy, you seem happy to see me." Maria said sarcastically "Sorry Ria, I just thought you were someone else." Candice apologised "Come in," She welcomed standing aside for Maria to walk inside. " Just wanted to see how you were, ready for your match?" Maria asked her friend. "Yea I think, I've been practicing. I just can't wait to beat the hell out of Melina again, haha should be fun." Candice started laughing. So before when you said you thought I was someone else, who did you think it was?" Maria smiled after asking that, she knew very well who Candice wanted at the opposite end of the door before. Candice blushed "Um… no one, I just didn't think it was you that's all." Candice tried to cover it up, but Maria knew her best friend so well. "Candy?" Maria said giving her a tell-me-the truth look. "OK, OK fine I wish it was Dave, alright you happy now?" Candice said as she looked at her friend sadly. " Candy, you really need to tell him how you feel, I know you're scared of being rejected but they way Dave's been acting lately…" "Ria scared doesn't even cover it." Candice interrupted Maria while continuing, "I don't know what I'd do if what happened with Aaron would happen to me again, I don't want to get hurt again Ria. Your so lucky you have John atleast he goes out of his way to protect you and he shows it so clearly how much he loves you. Sometimes I see you too together and I get jealous, I'm sorry Ria." Candice admitted. "Candy believe me, its not always like that I mean sure me and John love spending time together and we love each other so much I don't know what I'd do without him but we aren't perfect. We have our shares of fights and arguments but we let go of the past and move on, that's how our relationship works, and you know what; I wouldn't have it any other way." Maria said proudly. You know maybe the problem between you and Aaron wasn't so much Melina but in the fact the two of you had never argued or fought with each other." Candice had never thought about that before about everything Maria had said, she couldn't help but think it was all true.

Candice and Maria were still talking when they heard a knock on the door; they looked at each other and smiled. Well until they heard a voice after the knock, "Yo Candice is Maria in there? I can't find her." Candice just looked at Maria "What did I tell you?" Candice laughed at Maria's statement and opened the door. "Hey John, she's right here." Candice said as she opened the door pointing to Maria. Without hesitation John went straight to Maria kissed her and put his arm around her. "So Candice ready for tonight?" John asked referring to her Women's Championship match. "Yea, I just can't wait to…" Candice was interrupted by yet another knock on the door. Was the third time the charm? She thought to herself, she closed her eyes as she opened the door to find Melina and her championship belt on her shoulder smirking at right back at her. "Candice, Candice, Candice why the hell would you want to get back in the ring with me, I mean last week when you challenged me I walked away with my championship belt. What makes you think you'll walk away with it this week? Plus that's not the only thing you can't do," Melina smirked as she knew she was getting under Candice's skin. Maria and John were watching on hoping Melina's words weren't getting to Candice. Candice knew what Melina was doing but she couldn't help but just listen at what she had to say, " It still seems that you can't even get yourself a new boyfriend, especially a certain animal, isn't that right? I mean if Dave wanted you he wouldn't have been fooling around with me and he would have asked you out already. Face it Candice you'll never be good enough for anything or anyone." With that Melina left Candice standing there stunned. Candice couldn't help but think I what Melina had just said was true, but it was then she realised that she was going to prove Melina wrong, not that she needed to prove Melina anything but she was gonna start tonight by shutting her up and taking the women's championship. She put on her robe and left without saying anything to John and Maria who were still in the room.

Melina's theme song played throughout the arena and out came the paparazzi princess, she hoped her plan of getting into Candice's head had worked. She couldn't get disqualified again so she had to do something; she hoped what she had said would distract Candice enough to give herself an advantage tonight. "The following contest is scheduled for a one fall…". Melina just blocked out Lillian's voice as she was introducing everyone. She finished her famous split, she raised her title in the air looking confident and cocky on the outside but feeling nervous and frightened that her title reign would soon come to an end on the inside. She was startled when she heard Candice Michelle's theme song blasted the Raw speakers. Melina looked towards the top of the ramp and smirked when she saw a bubbly Candice Michelle greeting the crowd like she was the happiest person in the world. Until she turned her head Melina's way and simply smiled, but not like a happy smile- more like a you're going down kind of smile. Melina was worried seeing that Candice didn't look intimidated, she could see her words to Candice backstage didn't seem to effect her confidence level at all. After being introduced Candice opened her robe posed a little and smirk at Melina as she got in between the ropes and into the ring.

After the ref held the Women's Championship belt high and showing to both women what they were competing for, the bell had rung as the two divas smirked to each other. Memories from the past few weeks had hit Candice like lightning; she had never realised how much this woman could mess with people's minds. All the hurt, anger and frustration had built up that she couldn't take it anymore, Candice ran and speared Melina, giving Candice the advantage early in the match. In the middle of the match no matter how evil she could be, you could never underestimate the skills of Melina as a wrestler. No wonder she's Women's Champ, Candice thought, she's one of the best. But Candice was out here to prove that she was better. Candice was down from a move that Melina hit perfectly, so Melina thought she would try a move from the top rope. She jumped off attempting a cross body, Candice had just moved out of the way leaving Melina to crash on the mat. Both Women were down as the referee had started a count.

The ref had counted to 5 when both women were up Melina had again taken the advantage, she had Candice again in a submission move. It took all of Candice's strength not to tap and to just reach the bottom rope. Candice was down and Melina was ready to give Candice her signature move, she started mocking Candice and mocking her Go-Daddy dance. She got Candice ready for her finisher when Candice had somehow reversed it into a roll up pin…1…2... that was as close as Jerry the King likes to call it- 2 7/8ths. Melina was really nervous now she was just 1 millisecond away from losing her title. She clotheslined Candice to try and get some time that she knew was running out, her only hope was to pin Candice. She cornered Candice to corner of the ring and started punching her as she stood on the second rope. Candice had started to realise what move she could do to counter Melina, she kneeled down a little and Melina was sitting on Candice shoulders trying to figure out what was going on. Candice smiled as she gave Melina a sit down power bomb- or as people liked to call it a Batista bomb, before Melina could attempt to counter she was smashed on the canvas. Candice took the cover 1…2…3! She did it, Candice Michelle was the new WWE Women's Champion! Candice sat there realising what she had just accomplished. The referee had given the belt to Candice while she sat, Candice took the belt and started crying with mixed emotions pouring out, she stood up and proudly held her title up high, she smiled through her tears.

Just as the new Women's Champion had gotten on the ropes, kissing her title and raising up high for the fans, familiar music played making Candice instantly turning her head to the ramp. The audience had started cheering and going wild as Dave Batista was making his way down the ramp with the biggest grin on his face and his new World Championship Belt around his waist. He went around the ring got a microphone and went into the ring. A very confused Candice was inside the ring with her new Championship on her shoulder, the music quieted down and she waited for Dave to speak. "I'm sorry Candice, "Dave spoke, "I just had to come out here and do something I should have done a long time ago." Dave stated, Candice no idea what he was talking about. With no hesitation Dave automatically put his strong arms around Candice's waist as he brought his lips directly to hers with passion. Candice automatically kissed him back, she wrapped her hands around his neck and their lips continued moving together hungrily. Candice opened her lips allowing Dave's tongue to explore her mouth. Candice's head was spinning she had never been kissed this passionately before, she loved this kiss and she had a feeling she would be kissing him for a long time. Dave on the other hand was having the time of his life he never wanted this kiss to end, Candice's kisses were like drugs, he couldn't get enough. Realising that they both needed air to breath, Candice pulled away softly enjoying the last few seconds of the kiss.

As they finished they both looked at each other with a smile a both were still heavily breathing. Dave took Candice's hand and raised it up high, Candice was blushing like a school girl with a crush as Dave shouted to everyone that they had a new WWE Women's champion. Candice and Dave got out of the ring and were walking up the ramp, Candice was just about to walk backstage when Dave stopped her and spun her around. She knew exactly what he wanted to do Dave and Candice together raised the hands with both of their belts on the other side. Candice took Dave's hand as they walked backstage together both feeling content and happy at what just occurred.

_Read and Review. _


	8. Regrets?

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I had a bit of a writer's block. If you guys like the story and want me to continue it please review. Thanks enjoy

Candice and Dave had just gotten back from the ring and backstage to Candice's locker room. Both were still flushed and had such big grins on their faces, well Dave did at least. He looked to Candice and saw a look of doubt on her face, what happened? He thought to himself, he was sure he saw a big warm smile on her face as they walked backstage together, was kissing her a bad move? Should he have waited until she was ready to talk to him atleast? Did he ruin her moment just as she became the new Women's champion for the first time in her career? He knew what it was like being a world champion for the first time of his career, did he take that feeling away from her all because he wanted her to know how he felt about her?

His questions were soon answered when the reached Candice's locker room and walked inside. She looked at him and he had no idea how she felt at that moment, "Dave what was that out there?" Candice asked, as she put down her new championship belt. Dave sighed and answered her " Candice I'm sorry if I went the wrong way about it but trying to talk to you wasn't getting me anywhere. And I really had to let you know how I feel about you, I don't regret kissing you out there and showing you and the world that I want you." Dave stated. Candice sighed " Don't lie to me Dave, you obviously wanted to show me that you weren't interested in me, when you kissed Melina. And you knew how much she destroyed my life, I trusted you!" She told him. Dave stood up to her and held her hands gently, causing her to look in his chocolate brown eyes, she looked up at him frowning, she didn't want to think about him and Melina together. Dave started explaining "Candice please, trust me when I tell you. I came to RAW that night to see you," Candice looked curiously at him before he continued, " I got backstage of the arena and asked John where you would be, he told me where the diva's lockeroom was so I went there. You were still in your match and all the other divas were somewhere else and I waited by myself, then Melina came in and started saying all these things to try and seduce me. Then she kissed me and I didn't realise what was happening but when I did I pushed her off only to see a cameraman filming us. I knew that it would be on the screen outside and I had to explain it to you but you wouldn't let me. I didn't mean to hurt you Candice, this past month has given me a chance to know you and I know I want you." He finished his comforting words.

Candice looked up at him and walked away facing the other direction, suddenly it all made sense, she could see everything more clearly now "Candice, why did you think I was getting all those inconvenient trips to Raw aye?" He asked trying to bring up the mood a little. Candice just giggled, she had been so selfish and was more focussed on work that she was forgetting how to love again, thankfully Dave had stepped in and made her realise that. She thought about the feeling she had when she walked in her and her ex-fiancee's apartment, she knew her feeling was not one she wanted, and she refused to trust her feeling, only to be prove that her feeling was right. She was afraid it happened again when she was starting to fall for Dave, she thought history had repeated itself and she felt that she wasn't good enough. Dave saw that she was in deep thought he walked over to her, held her hands again and both looked into each others when Dave spoke his gentle, comforting words "I promise I won't hurt you and I'll protect you, if you let me. I know your scared, but you have to trust me, I'll make sure no-one hurts you or they'll have to go through me and I don't think that's something anybody wants to do." Dave joked, they both laughed as Candice looked up to see a big smile on his face, she couldn't help but smile too. " But seriously Candice ever since our match together, I just can't stop thinking about you. I've been having really strong feelings for you lately and judging by the way you've been acting with me lately its obvious that you feel the same way about me." Dave smiled knowingly, "Self esteem has never been a problem for you Dave Batista hasn't it?" Candice asked smirking at him. " Never Babe." He stated, causing them to laugh quietly again.

Dave held her hand and directed them to sit, " Just don't hurt me," Candice pouted. Dave looked at her with a hopeful look; "I'll make sure that if anyone comes close to hurting you, I'll make sure they're permeant living arrangements is in a hospital bed." Candice laughed at his statement, he really did care about her. She finally gave him an answer that he had wanted to know for weeks "Okay, I trust you Dave." His face went back to the big grin he had before; he leaned in closer and could see that she was doing the same. This was the moment they'd both been waiting for, they both could finally move on from being lonely and both have found each other. This is it, Candice thought. No more being alone on nights where the groups had all gone out together as couples, no more watching horror or chick flicks without someone beside to comfort and protect her and finally someone who could protect her if she ever got hurt physically or emotionally.

As their lips were only millimetres away from there second kiss there was a knock followed by excited squeals and high pitched screams on the opposite side of the closed door. Candice and Dave just looked at each other and giggled, Candice should have seen this coming, just as she was about to ignore the ecstatic chuckles of the female voices outside and give Dave the satisfaction of kissing him; she heard a female voice call out. "Come on Candice open the door, we want to see the news women's champ and OMG what happened with you and Batista. Open the door women!" Candice knew that voice belonged to none other than Mickey James, she looked at Dave and blushed in embarrassment, but what she heard next made her face go redder than red if that was even possible. "Now Mickey don't you go teasing Candice, after all she wouldn't want us to embarrassing her telling us what she really thinks of Dave." Candice knew her best friend too well and knew that she was trying to embarrass her. Meanwhile Maria was having too much fun with what was going on, she knew Candice was ignoring them on purpose and that Dave was in there with her. Knowing her best friend to well she knew exactly what to do to open the door and give attention to the impatient divas waiting to congratulate their friend.

"What was it that she said about him 'God I like to lick his damn fine abbs right off his'…" Candice rushed to the door, tripping over on the way but wanting desperately to make sure Maria didn't finish the sentence. "Guys! You're here," She said in her way welcoming the divas that were there to celebrate her victory. The divas included Maria, Mickey James, Layla, Kelly Kelly and Brooke, she smiled to each of them showing her appreciation that they were there, except Maria who she forcely shoved a quick 'your-so–dead' look to Maria's direction. Maria just poked her tongue out and smiled innocently and hugged Candice, "Congrats Candy I knew you could do it." "Thanks Ria, it means a lot." The divas chatted some more about Candice's new title reign and the match not even remembering that Dave was still in the room, he coughed gaining the girls attention " Well I can see you've got your hands full Candice so I'm gonna go and come back later." The divas could see he didn't want to leave and she didn't want him to leave either, Layla spoke up for the girls. "Alright alright then, girls I think is our cue to leave. They obviously want to be alone." Layla said winking to Candice, Candice sarcastically asked herself, why am I friends with these girls? All the girls said their goodbyes and said them to Dave as well, with Maria smirking to her saying on her way out, "Remember Candy you're always one to kiss and tell." Candice just smirked back closing the door with a bit more aggression.

Dave just smiled at the whole exchange between the divas but mostly at the friendship Maria and Candice shared. It reminded Dave about his own friendships in the WWE with other superstars such as Rey Mysterio, Triple H, John Cena, Ric Flair and though they were enemies on screen they were as Randy Orton liked to say they were "tight". Dave's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door close with a bit of extra pressure, he turned around to see Candice Michelle standing with her hands behind her back as if she was guarding the door. He observed her body language she had a nervous smile on her face and she was slightly blushing, Candice was panicking inside, she couldn't think of anything to try and cover up the little situation she was in, she just opened her mouth and let any words come out. "Umm about what Maria said, don't listen to her she was dropped on her head when she was a baby, so she tends to mix up what other people are saying to her and just blurts out the wrong information." Candice simply gave a goofy smile, she wasn't convincing anyone here she was trying to convince herself though it would explain a lot of things about Maria, she laughed at her suggestion. Dave just laughed at her; she's so cute he thought he would have a little fun with what Candice had said about him. "So are my abbs the only thing you want to lick?" He winked at her at her and wanted to see how she would react to his question and got his answer as she just opened her mouth in shock and red had covered her face.

Candice was speechless, she just watched Dave slowly make his way over to her place his big strong arms around her tiny waist and they fit perfectly together. She looked up to him and saw that he was smiling back to her and once again they were both leaning in to one another, "No more interruptions." Dave said before he and Candice had their lips attached to one another once again. Their lips touched for the second time that night and it was as if they would never be able to leave if theirs lips left each other. Dave lifted one of his hands that had been previously around on Candice's waist only to have it placed caressing her soft cheeks first, then letting them run through her hair, just as she liked it. Candice just enjoyed how Dave was treating her, she had all these feelings in her stomach and she felt powerful, confidant and special, all from his touch. She had her hands around his neck as his lips left hers and found their way down her jaw line and she felt his lips kissing and admiring her neck, though she would have loved to have kept going she knew she wasn't ready to go that far with anyone yet, even Dave. She pulled away and saw that he was confused at her actions, "What too soon?" he said raising his eyebrows pretending to be shocked that he was turned down.

Batista may have looked pretty cocky on the outside, but when she pulled away he was worried that he hurt her or done something wrong, but his breath caught up with him when she answered. "Slow down boy, you've still got a lot of making up to do." Candice stated, but that didn't mean she didn't wanna stop their little make out session. She took her fragile hand and grabbed his large hand and directed him to sit and once again his lips found hers, which resulted in Dave nearly sucking her tongue off as she found herself sitting on his lap.

As the new couple just enjoyed what was happening between the two off them Candice's phone had started ringing startling both the animal and the former playboy cover girl. Candice immediately jumped off Dave's lap and stopped the ringing on who was calling her, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the caller ID 'Aaron'. Realising now that Dave was still in the room and the fact that she was trying to hide this from him so he didn't worry, she came to her senses and attempted to go back to kissing him and forget what had just happened. Dave was so confused on what had just happened why was Candice so cautious of who was calling her. "So who was that?" he asked curiously but joked as he usually did "Another boyfriend?" Candice just ignored that statement/question, she didn't want him to worry about this, it's my problem I'll deal with it she thought. "Dave. Just do me a favour," she pouted. "Yeah babe." He responded she wrapped her hands around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist she said, "Shut Up". He chuckled as they sat down and kissed again. This is what Dave wanted at the moment, he'd find out what was up with Candice later, but right now he was having a great time just spending time with his girl – aka the new WWE Women's Champion; Candice Michelle.


End file.
